


celebrating the hunter

by chubbls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jericho - Freeform, New Dog lol, Rushed, Swearing, because hank anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbls/pseuds/chubbls
Summary: It’s August 15th, in other words, the day when Connor was released. So his creation day.So his birthday.Let’s celebrate, shall we?





	celebrating the hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I RUSHED THIS SHIT IN LIKE 40 MINUTES IM SORRY

  
_**— August 15 2039, 08:19:01AM** _

**Hank ~~(hanky panky)~~**

 

Hank entered the kitchen with an exasperated sigh and scratching his back.  
Connor really had to set his alarm at  _8 in the fucking morning._

“Good morning, Hank. Your coffee should be ready. And don’t forget to at least drink a cup of water.”  
Connor’s voice suddenly piped up as the android was somehow preparing breakfast.

The lieutenant huffed. “Got it, you fucking housemaid.” That earned a subtle smile from the android.

Crashing onto the sofa with his coffee, Hank opened his phone, only to reveal it reloading the news page with some article about some androids. For some reason, that triggered a memory.

 

  
“ _Fuckin Jeffrey, fuckin androids...”  
He opened a file with information on the RK800 while walking._

 _“Blah blah blah blah.... made for police shit... made by Cyberlife... Released August 15th... damn, that plastic prick’s_ _a fetus.”_

 

  
Hank fumbled with his phone and cursed.

  
“Shit, wouldn’t that technically be a birthday?!”

 

He should give a gift to his son figure. He should wish him a happy birthday. But did Connor even comprehend that the concept applies to him?

The old man slammed the mug of coffee on the table in front of him and  
fast-walked to the kitchen. His breakfast was resting on the dining table. Connor was tidying things up and cleaning the dishes from last night. _Kid should really get a hobby._

 

“Hey uh... Connor.” The android’s attention shifted from the plate to Hank.

“Yes, Hank?”

  
“Happy fuckin birthday.”

Connor’s face frowned in confusion.  
“I do not have a birthday.”

Hank groaned “You were created on August 15th or some shit, right?”

The RK800 nodded.

“So that’s today and that would technically be a birthdate. And celebrated as a birthday. I never saw the point of that shit though.“

Connor’s LED went from yellow to blue for a while, since he discovered something new, something that wasn’t in his database. Suddenly, a not-so-subtle smile settled on his face.

  
“Yes, it would seem so. Thank you for the birthday wish, Hank.”

Hank grinned. “No problem, kid.”

 

  
**_— 01:32:06PM_ **

 

Hank was watching TV while Connor played with Sumo, until his LED went yellow as someone attempted to contact him.

 _> RK200_Markus wants to contact you. Accept?_ He accepted.

 

“ _Hey Connor. Could you come over to my room in Jericho?”_

Well that was sudden.

 

“Good afternoon, Markus. I can be there in 32 minutes, but is there a specific reason on why I need to come?”

“ _Nah, just need some assistance.”_

For some reason, Connor felt something, something not good. Akin to... upset?  
That someone asked his assistance on his ‘birthday’. But nobody knew that, so he brushed it off.

“Of course. I’ll be there at 2:02PM.”

 

— _ **02:02:00PM**_

 

As predicted, Connor arrived in front of Jericho at exactly 2:02PM.

He made his way up the creaking stairs to the 3rd floor, where resided offices and the rooms of the 4 leaders. He stopped at a brown, worn out door.

 

“Markus.” Connor knocked three times. No answer.

Frowning, he knocked four times. Nothing. He tried to contact Markus, but no one answered. His worry grew.

Connor hesitated before slowly turning the doorknob and opening the door, only to be met with a chorus of “ **SURPRISE**!” coming from 4 androids.

He jumped back, his mood ring LED glitching red.  
“Wh-?”

A chuckle came from Simon. “Happy birthday, Connor.”

Connor looked utterly confused. Why did they bother making this for him?

  
The room was decorated with different coloured balloons, all apart from blue and red, as they knew it reminded the former hunter of his life before deviancy.

 

_Blue meaning Cyberlife and all the thirium spilled because of him, and red reminding him of Amanda’s roses._

 

Markus, Josh, Simon and North were wearing ridiculous looking party hats.  
North stalked towards him with a grin and pulled a similar party hat over Connor’s head.

“What is all of this...?” He asked, still confused.

“It’s your birthday, the date of your creation, right? We thought we should celebrate.” Markus stated as Josh went further back to a big box from behind the couch, suspiciously seeming with a lot of effort. The box was neatly wrapped in nice wrapping paper.

“But androids don’t celebrate these.” Connor shot back.

“We do now, we celebrated Simon’s back in February.”

The RK800 made a sound of what sounded like an “ _oh_.”  
Silence settled for a few seconds before North jumped to the boxes.

“ALRIGHT! Since we can’t eat cake- fuck you Cyberlife- we can open the gift now!” She exclaimed relatively loudly.

North seemed excited.

“You got me a gift...?” The brunette murmured in a vulnerable voice, unknown emotions taking over his system.

Markus placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.  
“Of course we did. Come on, open it-“ “* **dog noise** *”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Did you...?”

Josh nodded with a gentle smirk. “You bet we did.”

 

Connor rushed to the box and ripped it open, careful not to damage whatever’s in the box. North, Simon and Josh sat down on the couch next to it while Markus crouched down next to Connor.

In the box stood a little, white samoyed puppy.

_ > SCANNING... _

  
> Samoyed dog, male, 4 months old  
> Date of Birth: June 3rd, 2039

_  
It was adorable._

 

Speechless, Connor picked it up and raised it above his shoulders.

“Hello there.” He said in the softest voice the Jericho leaders has ever heard him use.

The samoyed’s tail wagged and licked Connor’s synthetic face. The android beamed. “I’m naming you Fish, now.” 

North snorted into her hand.  
“Well that’s an odd name for a dog.” Josh pointed out.

“I have my reasons.”

 

_In honour of his first mission. The first sign ever of deviancy in him. When he saved that fish_

 

Markus suddenly straightened up. “Anyway,” he turned to the others  
“How about we visit the Jerrys?”

Connor craddled Fish in his arms. “Where are we going?”

“Pirate’s Cove.”

“The amusement park?”

Simon smiled and grabbed a bag. “You bet.”

  
**_— 4:19:01PM_ **

 

The Jericho leaders and Connor exited the gates of Pirate’s Cove, happily waving goodbye to the Jerrys who returned the greeting.  
Fish barked happily, tail wagging so quickly Connor got worried it might snap off.

“That was very fun, but I should get going now.” The RK800 said with a relaxed face.

 

He hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, in all honesty.

 

Simon nodded. “We all should. Road’s further there, I’ll call some taxis.”

A mere 3 minutes later, two autopilot taxis parked themselves by the road in front of the androids.

Connor got in the first one, ushering the puppy in. He looked back to his friends and beamed for the second time of the day.

  
“Thank you for today, I had a good time.”

Markus nodded with a smile of his own.  
“No need to thank us. Happy birthday, Connor.”

“Yeah, happy creation day, birthday boy!” North piped up just as she entered the car.

Josh and Simon wished him a happy ‘creation day’ too and they parted.

None of them had thought about what Hank’s reaction would be to a new puppy.

  
**_— 05:00:39PM_ **

 

_“THEY GAVE YOU A FUCKING DOG?!”_

_“Please let me keep Fish, Hank, I’ll take care of him!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> bitch was too busy, unmotivated and lazy to describe their trip to pirates cove
> 
> so uh connor deserves way better than this YEET


End file.
